Jacob and Celine
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Jacob runs away after Eclipse and passes out on a rich noblewoman's estate. When he wakes up, he imprints on her and they form a relationship over a few weeks while Jacob finally gets over Bella. Contains lots of Jacob love and awesomness. Jacob/OC.


Disclaimer: I don't the Twilight characters or Duncan. I do get to say I made up Celine and Mrs. Cooke though. But otherwise, I own nothing.

Author's Note: It's kind of funny, as big of a Jacob/Bella fan I am, I haven't yet really (technically) wrote a Jacob/Bella and rather wrote anti or at least Jacob/someone else. How ironic is that? That is probably going to be the next thing and then I'll get to work on my other stuff.

Jacob shifted and ran, large tear drops streaming down his face as he tried to escape the pain that Bella caused him. Oh Bella…why did you have to marry the leech? He loved her and she left him, left him for the one who broke her. He fixed her up and she tore him by going back to the person who caused her original pain. How fucked up was that? He howled at the bitter irony that he took Bella's pain, literally. Now he understood why she always clutched at her chest and had trouble breathing. But it was worse for him as he loved her, he always had. From the very first instant they met as kids and she was only 6 years old and he was 4. He had known subconsciously that she was meant to be his and his alone and he had been heartbroken when she stopped coming back to Forks when she was 12. He had been glad when he heard that she had been coming back as he missed her. It had been a big shock to him when he saw her again. She had been even lovelier than he remembered and he fell in love all over again. And it could have been a beautiful story. Childhood friends becoming lovers and soul mates. But then those Cullens came and ruined everything. From the very first moment, everything fell apart when they were around. Bella fell in love with the leech and nothing had ever been the same since.

He ran a far distance, tired and exhausted. He hadn't expected to ever revert back to his human form again but he passed out and woke up human in some stranger's fancy house. It was clear they had money, the room was overly spacious and there were curtains and drapes and expensive silks hanging all around. He blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating. How did he get here? He couldn't remember. Suddenly he heard a click and the door opened revealing the most beautiful girl, or rather, woman Jake had ever seen and he temporarily forgot Bella as he stared at her lovely enchanting image.

Celine was again entranced by this mysterious stranger who had been found naked and unconscious on the outskirts of her family's mansion estate. Being that it wasn't everyday that they got visitors, let alone any good-looking ones, and that there wasn't a hospital easily accessible nearby, she had the stranger brought in (after having his wounds tended and clothed of course) and had been in the shock of her life. He was extraordinarily handsome in a ruggedly beautiful way, with long dark hair and an incredibly ravishing body with extremely large muscles, everywhere. It had been incredibly hard to resist the temptation of feeling him while he had been unconscious; being incredibly delectable and she did wonder how his abs and large (understatement) chest would feel under her hands. She almost drooled and she was shocked out of her thoughts when the man woke up looked at her and everything stopped and she saw nothing but the two of them.

Jacob blinked as he felt an odd sensation come over him. A feeling of longing, desire, love, lust, protection, possessiveness, and such fell over him and the world seemed to have receded to just the two of them. He had imprinted. He smiled, a pleasant warm feeling. At last, he could put Bella behind him. He shook his head at the thought of Bella. Now that he was no longer under her spell, he marveled at how he had ever loved the girl. Maybe it was because she had been familiar and he had known her before. But she had changed and he was no longer upset over it. The pain receded and all he felt for the girl was loathing. Bella could rot (or rather, not) with her leech for all eternity. But he did have to thank her. Without her, he would never have met his true love…uh, whatever her name was.

Celine was pulled out of the dreamlike state when the man cleared his throat and coughed asking "who are you? My name's Jacob or Jake for short". She blushed and averted her eyes from his searching brown ones. This was awkward, here she was falling over a total stranger and he had no idea who she even was. But she planned to make that little situation disappear now.

"The name's Celine. You were found unconscious on the border of my family's estate and being a few hours from the nearest hospital, you were taken back here. You seem to be in a weakened state, due to hunger and fatigue. But what are you doing out here and how did you get here?"

Jacob blinked his eyes and shrugged. He feigned having no idea as he couldn't think of any reasonable explanation and Celine seemed to buy it. Or at least made no comment, anyhow. They both jumped when they heard a loud growling noise echo through the room and they both looked at Jacob's stomach. He blushed deeply and muttered "I haven't gotten to eat for a while". Celine blushed as well as she realized that.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of forgot about that. Is there anything in particular you would like?" She watched as he shook his head no. She pushed a button and a chime echoed through the house. A buzzer sounded and the communication system.

"Mrs. Cooke, please bring whatever food you have and come to the master bedroom. Our guest has woken up and needs food." She heard acknowledgement and she turned back and saw Jake staring at her with an intense expression. He smiled at her and she heard her heart race and it was possible Jake did too as his eyebrows raised and he wiggled them at her which almost made her laugh. The room seemed to start to heat up but then whatever it was that was going on was interrupted by a knock on the door as Mrs. Cooke, her families cook for 12+ years came in and deposited a large tray of food.

"Here you go deary, m' name's Cooke and I sure do hope you enjoy. If you need anything else just come to the kitchen and I'll whip something right up for you. Don't be afraid to call." Turning away from Jake, Mrs. Cooke gave an affectionate smile at Celine and then a wink, nudging her head at Jacob. Stepping closer, she whispered "he sure is good looking isn't he? Wouldn't mind having some of that if I was younger and not already taken. But he seems to be your type." Winking her eyes again, she whistled as she pushed the serving cart out and Celine blushed, especially when she heard a choking laugh behind her. He definitely heard that. That was embarrassing.

"Oh hush up and eat your dang food already before I decide to take it back." Celine muttered and barely kept from blushing yet again from the silly salute Jacob gave her as he proceeded to lift up the plate coverings and started inhaling food.

Celine just stared at Jacob who grinned cheekily back at her as he gave her an "innocent" smile like a kid who had just been very naughty. She couldn't believe her eyes. Less than 15 minutes and he had eaten every last ounce of the food that had been placed before him and he seemed to be looking for more. He sure had an appetite, he just ate enough food that would feed 6 people and he still wanted more. She sighed and called Mrs. Cooke again, telling her to start making dinner and make a lot of it. Mrs. Cooke's gleeful laughter came up through the sound system and she wanted to hit herself as Jacob gave her yet another lazy smirk. Stupid food-stealing hunky absolutely sexy piece of man-candy, now she was feeding him. 'He better not get used to it' she thought and sighed again, feeling the weight of his probing and approving eyes on her.

'Mrs. Cooke sure is delighted,' Celine thought sourly as Jacob and Mrs. Cooke bantered like old friends as he complimented on her delicious food for every dish. Celine's parents were often away and usually it was just Celine plus the various help at the manor. So dinner was usually a small quiet affair consisting of just Celine. So Mrs. Cooke didn't usually get the chance to cook for guests so having Jacob was a boon. Especially since Mrs. Cooke loved to feed people and Jake sure kept her busy with his black hole appetite. Celine felt herself drifting off and was only wakened later when she heard the scrape of a chair and a low voice thanking Mrs. Cooke for the lovely meal. She wearily checked her watch and was shocked to see the time. She had been sitting here for two hours and Jacob only just finished now. And at the rate he ate…she was going to have to check with Mrs. Cooke to see if they still even had any food or if he cleared them out. She had no idea how much they had but they must be missing a bunch. Mumbling to herself, she ran into what felt like a very warm brick wall and she stepped back, dazed. Jacob turned and turned that sexy smile back on her. She stupidly smiled back until she realized she was smiling at him like an idiot and turned away, trying to keep from looking back at him and potentially doing something stupid again.

Over the weeks, Celine and Jacob became even better friends, taking walks, rides, playing games, and more together. Every day, she fell more and more in love with Jacob and he with her. Jacob was entertaining, telling her funny stories about he and his friends 'Quil and Embry' back at the reservation. He told her about Seth and Leah, the temperamental Paul, Sam, Emily their protective mother-figure, and more. He sometimes talked of this girl named Bella but whenever he did, an angry mean face started to take over and he seemed to growl to himself. She wasn't sure what to make of that behavior. But at least it was rare and only happened when he talked or thought about Bella, she soon realized. So naturally, she tried to avoid that topic of conversation, even though she was insanely curious and wanted to find out who this Bella was and what she meant to him due to his reaction to her. She had to have been someone important, maybe a former lover who hurt him. She hated that thought, the thought of Jake ever having been with someone else or be with someone else. Jake was hers. She hoped that one day she could meet this Bella and rub it in her face what she had given up.

"I am a werewolf." Jacob simply stated one day while he and Celine were hanging out, dipping their feet in the pond. She looked up at him and stared. He stared calmly back at her until she started fidgeting uncomfortably. Unperturbed, he sat up straighter and watched her pace back and forth, enjoying the view. Celine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, I doubt it." Jacob smirked at her and grinned, his teeth forming a wolfish gleam.

"Are you sure?" he asked, somewhat in a mocking tone at her and she bristled.

"Yes. It is impossible." She said and stuck her tongue childishly back at him. He gave a wink and started stripping off his shirt. When he pulled that off, he started to work at the pants until she realized what he was doing.

"What the hell, Jacob! You can't just rip off your clothes like that…" she said and started blushing furiously at the thoughts that started to run through her mind. Shaking herself of those quite inappropriate directions, she went to try to stop him but he already moved behind a bush. A few minutes later, there was a shuffling and out stepped a humongous, monstrously huge russet colored wolf. She almost screamed until she looked at the eyes and she couldn't look away. They were Jacob's eyes alright and a feeling of peace washed over her. Giving a shake of the head, the Jacob-wolf trotted back and after a few seconds, out stepped a shirtless breath-takingly beautiful Jake. She swallowed nervously and stepped up to him.

"Okay, I guess you are. Should I be concerned?" Jake trembled in silent laughter as he shook his head.

"No, there is no reason for worry. Werewolves are protectors." This intrigued her and she stepped closer to him.

"Tell me all about them." She said breathlessly and so he did.

'Werewolves are certainly fascinating,' she thought watching him. Seeming to feel her eyes on him, he looked up and waved before going back down and continuing to tinker around with his brand new car. The car had been a present for him and he loved it. Celine wasn't exactly quite sure why he even needed a car considering he could just transform and run, especially at a faster speed than the car. But he liked it and it wasn't much expense to her do to all her family's money so it was worth it. He was always going off to tinker around with it when they weren't doing something together. Speaking of together, after he told her about werewolves and imprinting, how he imprinted on her, he asked her out. They were together now and she loved it. Jacob was amazing. So thoughtful and considering, aware of her every need and want, so strong and brave, and incredibly sexy. Who knew it was possible to love him even more than she had before and continually do so? They were perfect together, pieces of a puzzle that just clicked. She couldn't ever imagine being without her Jake and she was glad that the Bella bitch had not realized what she had been missing and given him up as she couldn't imagine loving anyone but Jake. They were soul-mates and imprinted. They were meant to be together forever. And with Jake, even forever might not be long enough as he was her world and air and sky and sun and life.

They took a trip to La Push as Jacob wanted her to meet his family and friends. She finally got to meet funny Quil, thoughtful Embry, moody Paul, kind Jared, Sweet Seth, loving Emily, calm Sam, and angry Leah. That last one scared her as Jacob's descriptions of her weren't very reassuring but it turned out to be fine. Everyone had been shocked when they saw Jacob and there were a lot of hugs and manly shoulder punches and hug things (she never did understand that about guys), and lots of happiness and joy. She needn't have worried about Leah. It turned out that a few weeks after Jake left, there had been another member of the pack that transformed named Duncan and he and Leah imprinted on each other so they definitely had an excellent relationship going on. Leah was actually nice and laughing and actually really friendly to Jake and her. She saw a tall buff man with the obvious muscles that marked the werewolves hanging back, waiting for Leah. He was interesting as he had a green Mohawk and a spiked dog collar around his neck which made her want to giggle at the thought because, well, he was a werewolf and he had a dog collar. He raised a hand to wave at her and Jacob came over and talked to him for a bit. When he came back, he had a smile on his face.

"Well, I never expected Leah to ever imprint but she did and I was glad it was on him. Duncan is absolutely perfect for Leah and likewise. They belong together. I'm glad that she is no longer alone and everyone got a happy ending." He smiled again and started to walk up to her. Celine felt the familiar warmth and desire spread through her and she looked up into his brown eyes, so warm and caring and full of love. With a silent sigh, she felt Jacob's warm hot lips close over hers and she left herself be carried away by the feeling, lost in Jacob's warmth and love. 'Yes, it certainly is a happy ending,' she thought briefly and thought no more as Jacob picked her up and moved to a private area without once dropping her or removing his lips. There they came together as one and the world felt right.


End file.
